


Больше никогда

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Вдохновлено хиатусной бородой Скотта.





	Больше никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: [Please Don't Ever](https://kissemdanno.livejournal.com/36020.html), автор sheafrotherdon  
> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Дэнни улетел на материк проводить отпуск с кланом Уильямсов в каком-то домике на берегу какого-то озера. «Пьем пиво, ловим рыбу. Других занятий здесь нет», — говорилось в открытке, которую он послал вместе со счастливыми каракулями о том, как холодно по ночам, как нравятся детям двухъярусные кровати и как он скучал по готовке своей мамы. Он должен был вернуться сегодня вечером, и Стив ждал с нетерпением — ждал его тепла в кровати, историй, которые он расскажет, беспорядка, который с собой принесет. Поглощенный мыслями Стив застыл у раковины, представляя, как Дэнни снова будет бросать штаны где попало, а он снова будет на него кричать, просто потому что сможет.  
  
— Я дома, детка, — послышался голос от входной двери. Стив вырвался из мечтаний и посмотрел на часы: он думал, Дэнни будет позже. — Стив?  
  
— Привет, — Стив вышел из кухни в гостиную, но резко остановился, увидев лицо Дэнни, и через пару мгновений выдал: — Ого.  
  
Не совсем такое приветствие он планировал.  
  
Дэнни засмеялся.  
  
— Серьезно? Я ждал хотя бы «Привет, я по тебе скучал». Что, мне самому все делать?  
  
Он подошел к Стиву легким шагом и потянул на себя, целуя его ждущие губы. Это был хороший поцелуй, хоть и колючий. От удовольствия Стив на секунду закрыл глаза.  
  
— Что это? — спросил он, когда отстранился, и указал на свое лицо, а затем на лицо Дэнни, словно чтобы развеять любые сомнения в том, что борода Дэнни была в комнате третьим лишним.  
  
Дэнни качнулся на пятках и сунул руки в карманы.  
  
— Мужчины — волосатые создания, Стивен. Мужчины в семье Уильямсов — особенно.  
  
Стив настороженно присмотрелся к бороде.  
  
— И в семье Уильямсов не слышали про бритву?  
  
— Очень смешно, — сказал Дэнни, сверкнув глазами. — Я был в отпуске. Кто бреется в отпуске? Ты не ходил на работу всего два дня и посмотри на свою щетину.  
  
— Щетина — это одно. Но вот это, — Стив поднял руку и снова указала на Дэнни, — совсем другое.  
  
Дэнни улыбнулся.  
  
— Ничего. Я понимаю. Ты завидуешь.  
  
— Это я-то завидую?  
  
— Ну, не каждый способен отрастить на лице…  
  
— Шубу?  
  
Дэнни засмеялся, и на короткий миг Стиву показалось, что он этого не переживет. Того, каким счастливым он себя чувствовал, и каким довольным выглядел Дэнни, стоя в его гостиной и неся бессмысленную чушь.  
  
— Вижу, ты слегка в неадеквате, но к счастью для тебя, — Дэнни хлопнул в ладоши, — мне нужно смыть дорожную пыль, привести себя в порядок и приготовиться к предстоящей неделе. — Он наклонился вперед и оставил на губах Стива еще один колючий поцелуй. — Ты хорошо выглядишь.  
  
— А ты… — Стив облизнулся и провел по лицу рукой. — Схожу за пивом.  
  
Дэнни торчал в ванной целую вечность — дольше, чем обычно; дольше, чем привычные три-раза-по-три-минуты, которые в среднем тратил на умывание по утрам. Когда шум бегущей воды стих, Стив услышал всплески и невнятно напевающий басом голос, потом снова напор душа, и снова какой-то напев. Концентрируясь на маринаде для стейков, он запретил мыслям останавливаться на том, чем сейчас мог заниматься Дэнни, не представлять шипение мыльной пены и скольжение лезвия бритвы. Только все равно представлял, и поэтому смутился, когда Дэнни во второй раз застал его врасплох.  
  
— Ну, как я выгляжу?  
  
Дэнни прошагал на кухню в одних семейках. Его волосы были зачесаны назад, и весь он выглядел довольным, как удав, от своей чистоты и наготы. А еще лучше выглядел его подбородок, гладкий и до сих пор слегка розоватый. Стив захотел прикоснуться к нему, поэтому сделал это губами. Дэнни вздрогнул с ног до головы.  
  
— Нравится? — спросил он, поворачивая голову так, чтобы поймать губы Стива своими, а не тереться челюстью о его нос.  
  
Стив послушался, поцеловал Дэнни нежно и медленно, скользя руками вверх и вниз по его широкой спине. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив тихо сказал ему в щеку:  
  
— Нравится.  
  
— То есть ты просто пользуешься мной? — весело спросил Дэнни и запустил пальцы под рубашку Стива.  
  
— Конечно, — Стив отвлек его новыми поцелуями, напирая, пока Дэнни не уперся в стол. — Я скучал по тебе.  
  
— Но не по моей бороде, ты это хочешь сказать?  
  
— Пожалуйста, больше никогда не…  
  
— Из нее выйдет отличное прикрытие. Если тебе нужно, чтобы я куда-нибудь внедрился, то у меня, считай, уже есть полноценный…  
  
— Дэнни, — Стив погладил большими пальцами его гладкие щеки и почувствовал с абсолютной беспомощностью, что не может не улыбаться. — Просто заткнись.  
  
На лице Дэнни появилась ухмылка, взгляд заблестел непристойно и похотливо. Дэнни вплотную прижался к слишком одетому телу Стива и прошептал:  
  
— А ты заставь.  
  
Потом он смеялся над попытками Стива его поднять, возбужденно чертыхался, когда Стив схватил его за руку и потянул в спальню, с упоением наблюдал за тем, как Стив торопливо снимал одежду. Когда они лежали в кровати вместе, Дэнни поднял руку Стива к своим губам, и сказал:  
  
— Поехали со мной в следующий раз? Попробуешь мамин пирог, поплаваешь в не очень соленой воде. Порадуешь Грейс, — он поцеловал ладонь Стива. — Дашь мне повод бриться.  
  
Стив тяжело сглотнул — голос не слушался, его хватило только на тихое:  
  
— Да, хорошо. Спасу мир от снежного человека.  
  
— Спасешь, — согласился Дэнни, притягивая его ближе, и поцеловал с такой любовью, что у Стива закружилась голова. — Обязательно спасешь, детка.


End file.
